Automobiles and their engines have become progressively smaller. Due to this reduced size, the oil strainer is often located in close proximity to the bottom of the oil pan. This causes contaminants in the oil to flow towards the strainer and restrict or cut off entirely the flow of oil to the engine. The lack of adequate lubrication causes expensive engine repair.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for cleaning just the oil strainer. It is also desirable to use an apparatus to insert the solvent which sealingly fits with the oil pan drain without altering the existing oil pan. It is also desirable to use a precise amount of solvent which will only rise to the level of the top of the oil strainer to prevent other residue from draining and further clogging the oil strainer. Finally it is desirable to agitate the solvents in order to encourage loosening of debris on the oil strainer.